


You.

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, I wrote something straight and edgy in canada, POV Second Person, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: You want to yell and scream.Your helpless, at the mercy of girls practically your age.Funny huh?Oh how the tables turned Ayano.





	

It's only a date. You can get through this.

 

The food you tried to prepare is inedible, your skill with cooking is plain awful now (You personally blame Amai for that), but it's fine.

 

Chill with your boyfriend. That's all you want.

 

Hold up the charade. They can't stop you.

 

He's there, right there. You see the glimmer of rare happiness in his eyes.

 

_It's only rare because you steal it from him!_

 

Shut up Megami.

 

But there's the smile on his face, though the bags under his eyes paint it as desperate. Trying to squeeze any happiness he can find.

 

_Your fault, dumbass._

 

Be quiet Osana, you greedy bitch.

 

There's fast food on the table, and the two of you are watching TV while he wraps his arm around you.

 

_Forward aren't you? What's next, rape?_

 

Like you're one to talk Rana. Filthy whore.

 

_To give her credit we wouldn't put it past you._

 

Shidesu for the love of-

 

_Don't be such a buzzkill!_

 

Sunobu snickers into your ear.

 

"Shut up."

 

It's barely a whisper. Senpai won't hear it.

 

They do though.

 

_Like Taro even deserves you!_

_You're such a bitter berry._

_Ha! You're nothing but scum under Yamada's feet._

_Demons like you should be banished._

_Let's see how fast Taro runs when he really sees you._

_Aww, are you in pain? What a pity._

_Hehe, he wouldn't even glance at you twice if he wasn't desperate._

_Girls like you shouldn't get guys like him._

_Onii-chan is going to escape._

_We're not leaving Aishi, until your dead._

 

"SHUT UP!" You scream too loud, and he hears. He's all over you, asking you if your ok and all.

 

What do they know?

 

Nothing! They're fucking dead!

 

You excuse yourself, saying you only need to splash some water on your face. Say you've been hearing voices from the lack of sleep.

 

Taro believes it because it's partly true. You both share bags under your eyes. (Thanks Ruto, the insomnia is so wonderful).

 

You get up and trip.

 

Thanks Kina.

 

Taro gasps and asks if your all right (hopefully he doesn't see the scars on the skin your showing). You reassure him, comfort him, distract him. Whatever your heart desires am I right?

 

You go to the bathroom and turn on the water. It won't help but worth a shot, right?

 

Under the sink is a switchblade.

 

Leaves the perfect little red marks on your skin. Don't you think Ayano?

 

The voices are gone. "Cowards," You mutter under your breath.

 

Then you check until the pain dulls into a throb. Maybe they'll quit, or move on. Maybe they won't come back.

 

_Fat chance, Aishi._

 

The blade sinks so deep into your skin that it might hurt for weeks. You don't care, they don't like pain.

 

After your arms are dark red with blood, you look up to the ceiling.

 

They should give up. You should be resilient like your mom, you shouldn't break and then they'll leave. They won't return if you weren't so weak.

 

But you are.

 

Your so weak and vulnerable and these hell monsters just love that don't they?

 

Maybe you can skip the process of an eternity and stab yourself right here and go to hell.

 

No. Splash cold water on yourself and go back to senpai.

 

Don't listen to the depression. (Thanks again Ruto)


End file.
